


Code: Team

by editoress



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editoress/pseuds/editoress
Summary: Set post movie. There's an embarrassment of a new villain in town.





	Code: Team

“_Megamind!_”

The bellowing cry was so deep it rumbled and hoarse with malice. Neither of these properties made it across the phone speaker.

“Ye-e-es?” said Megamind, spinning around in his very grand office chair. Minion dutifully gave him another push.

“Show yourself!” yelled the voice. “Coward! Puppet of the light!”

He wrinkled his nose at Minion, who shrugged. Megamind kicked his feet up and said graciously, “Okay, you win. I have no idea who this is.”

Minion leaned closer to mutter, “There’s video, sir.”

Megamind held the phone away from his ear and squinted at it. As a matter of fact, there was a very small masked man on the screen, standing in front of a metallic background. “Is this Skee-pay?” Megamind asked disgustedly. “Minion! Did you put Skee-pay on my phone?”

“No, sir; it’s Face Time.”

“Right.” He turned back to the phone and asked indignantly, “Are you _Face Timing _me?”

“That’s the least of your concerns, Megamind,” the Face-Timing villain said darkly.

Megamind rested a cheek on his fist and murmured to Minion, “This is so unprofessional.” Minion nodded sagely.

The man pointed at his phone camera. “I’m a better villain than you ever were! You betrayed the side of evil!”

“Who _are_ you?” Megamind intoned. The gravity lasted for half a second before he burst into laughter. “I’m kidding! I don’t care.”

“Oh, you’ll care.” The video blurred with motion before landing unsteadily on a slight figure tied to a chair.

Roxanne grimaced. “Hey.”

“Yes,” the villain hissed, “I have your—”

“Roxanne!” Megamind blurted out. “Come _on!_ He’s an amateur!”

“I know, I know.” She pursed her lips. “I’m having an off day.”

His annoyance evaporated into concern, and he leaned into the phone camera. “Because of that new editor? Is he still bothering you?” He paused. “Is that a _folding lawn chair_?”

Roxanne quirked an eyebrow, distinctly unimpressed. “Yeah, it is.”

The camera left her, and suddenly the screen was filled with the villain’s masked face. “Come and face me, Megamind, or she will suffer!”

“Oh, I don’t know,” he sighed, draping himself more dramatically over his chair. He began spinning again, thoughtfully. “Code: do you want me to rescue you?”

“What?” the villain asked blankly.

Megamind could _hear_ Roxanne roll her eyes over the connection. “Code: I got this.”

“What does that _mean?_” the wannabe villain demanded.

Megamind ignored him and beamed brightly. “Okay. Code: I’ll see you tonight.” He almost hung up but added hastily, “Code: kisses!”

“_Now _who’s being unprofessional?” Roxanne asked dryly. But she must have been able to see the screen, because when he pouted, she said, “Code: see you soon.”

“Oh!” said Minion. He leaned over Megamind’s shoulder. “Oh! Code: will you need a ride?”

“That would be nice, Minion. Thanks.”

“Code: I’ll get the car,” Minion announced cheerily. Megamind waved him off.

The villain had worked himself up into a fit. “What are you _talking _about?” he roared.

Megamind abruptly stopped the spinning chair with a grin left over from his more malicious days. “It means,” he said grandly, “that Metrocity is protected by a team of heroes. And if I am the extraordinarily handsome brains, then you have to ask yourself… who is the breathtakingly beautiful brawn?”

He hung up with triumphant finality, but not before he saw the would-be villain’s face contort into dawning horror.


End file.
